Ghost Ship
Attributes STR: N/A INT: N/A AGL: N/A WLP: N/A DEX: N/A FTH: N/A REF: N/A FOC: N/A FOR: N/A PSY: N/A PER: N/A LCK: N/A FEAR: 65 Abilities Ghost Ships can use all of the following abilities. The GM decides which power is being used and the difficulty rating the players must roll against. Alarm, Alter Memory, Alter Proportions,Alter Reality, Antitime, Appear, Apport, Assimilate, Astral Drag, Attract, Create Mist, Curse, Curse Location, Curse Object, Darkness (Power), Distort Electronic Media, Distort Image, Dreamscaping (Power), Experience, Fade, Flight (Power), Generate Fog, Give Voice, Grant Vision, Hallucination, Hellgate, Illusory Doorway, Impersonate, Impose Will, Influence Thought, Invert Space, Invisibility (Power), Knock, Madness (Power), Make Reality, Manifest Servitor, Manifest, Message From Beyond, Misdirect Portal, Mist Form, Phasing, Planar Shift, Pocket Dimension, Possess Voice, Realm of Fear, Realm of Madness, Reconstitution, Relive, Sabotage, Seal, Secret Knowledge, Sleep, Solid Darkness, Spatial Anomaly, Supernatural Sounds, Temporal Distortion, Time Lapse, Time Loss, Time Shift, Weather Manipulation (Power) Characteristics *Aura of Dread *Breathless *Calling *Chill *Cold Spots *Deathless *Electronic Disruption *Electronic Voice Phenomena *EMF Source *Energy Absorption *Interference *Lunar Influence *Master *Needs Nothing *Orbs *Partially Substantial *Spectral Entity *Variable Substantiation Description Ghost Ships are exactly what the name implies: ghostly ships which sail the seas and, at times, the skies, due to extreme psychological and spiritual activity on that ship when it was in the physical plane. This led to the spiritual activity on the ship taking the form of the ship and continuing on long after the ship has sunk. Location Ghost ships normally appear at places in the sea where they may not be seen by very many people, although they have been known to pull in to large seaports, and in 1975 a Viking Longboat appeared in San Francisco, and in 1960 the Flying Dutchman, the most notorious ghost ship in history, appeared in Portugal. A patch of their sails are missing, having been cut out and stashed in the ESPER museum. Modus Operandi Ghost Ships normally sail about in the sea, waiting to be discovered by a ship which they then terrorize. Their two major methods are either overtaking the ship and having their ghostly occupants haunt the new ship (in many cases making it become a ghost ship on its own) or allowing the occupants of the ship to board and then terrorize and possibly kill them there. Often the reason for this is anger over the things that happened on the ship while it were real, and the attacks on the living are solely due to complete blind hatred. One other reason they might do what they do is because of a curse placed on the ship, such as that they must claim one thousand souls in one thousand years or the occupants will roam the sea forever. In these cases, the ship often has a crew and a captain (this brings to mind Davy Jones), whereas the former often don’t have a physical crew. Neutralization A Ghost Ship that exists due to extreme psychological events may be able to be undone by “healing” those events, and Cursed Ghost Ships may be undone by breaking the curse. In many cases, the best thing to do is try to survive and escape from the ship. ESPER has no record of a Ghost Ship being destroyed. Story Seed A sleepy New England seaside town where nothing interesting ever happens comes face to face with an encroaching ship on the distance. A Coast Guard ship, responding to their call for help, doesn’t report seeing anything, but when the town pleads for them to go back out, they don’t come back. Category:ESPER Category:Creatures